1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device that is used to assist a user with maintaining the position of the user's pants. The present invention maintains the position by taking up slack, cinching, or shortening, a portion of an article of clothing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device suitable for taking up slack, shortening, cinching, or temporarily hemming an article of clothing, such as pants, shirts, shorts, skirts, etc. The device is particularly suitable for the removal of slack from the waist.
In the known art, belts and suspenders are commonly used to maintain the position of a user's pants. Belts provide a secondary support around a user's waist. The belt may be used for both support purposes and decorative purposes. Suspenders, on the other hand, support the user's pants by being worn over the user's shoulders. Similar to belts, suspenders may be used for both support and decorative purposes.
Belts and suspenders suffer from many disadvantages which makes them undesirable to use. For example, both belts and suspenders require a user to be sized for the use of a belt or suspenders. The belt will be sized according to the user's waist size. Therefore, the user will need to purchase new belts as the user's size changes. For example, if the user's waist size increases, the user will need a longer belt. If the user's waist size decreases, the user will need a shorter belt.
The pre-punched belt holes also provide a disadvantage of the belts. The belts are pre-punched providing a limited number of sizes. If the user does not fit one of the pre-punched holes, the user will be required to use either a larger or smaller size due to the pre-punched holes. The user can punch a customized hole but could potentially destroy the look and integrity of the belt. Therefore, the user cannot customize the fit to the exact specifications needed by the user without destroying the look and integrity of the belt.
Because belts may also be used for decorative purposes, belts are available in many different colors and designs. Belts may or may not be fashionably acceptable for all clothes. Therefore, a user may be required to purchase multiple belts so that the user can use different belts dependent upon the user's outfit.
Suspenders also provide disadvantages. Suspenders will be sized according to the size of the user. While suspenders allow adjustments, the suspenders will need to be sized according to child, adult, and big and tall. Therefore, different suspenders will be required depending upon the size of the user.
Similar to belts, suspenders may also be used for decorative purposes. Suspenders are available in many different colors and designs. Suspenders may or may not be fashionably acceptable for all clothes. Therefore, a user may be required to purchase multiple suspenders so that the user can use different suspenders depending upon the user's outfit.
The clothing adjustment device of the present invention overcomes many disadvantages of belts and suspenders. The clothing adjustment device provides beneficial features not found in currently available devices. In view of the foregoing, the clothing adjustment device of the present invention is well suited for adjusting the fit of an article of clothing. The adjustment device of the present invention provides a device that universally fits different sized users. Therefore, the present invention is needed to provide a more cost effective device to adjust a user's clothing.
2. Description of the Known Art
Patents and patent applications disclosing relevant information are disclosed below. These patents and patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,510 issued to Schlesinger on Dec. 11, 2012 (the '510 patent) teaches a device and method for temporary hemming/cuffing children's pants legs. A base member and a securement member taught by the '510 patent sandwich material to be hemmed between one another. The base member and the securement member taught by the '510 patent are operatively engaged with one another by way of tab extending axially from the securement member, which are engageable with lip portions of the base member. When the securement member and the base member taught by the '510 patent sandwich the material to be hemmed, portions of the material, especially any seams, are positioned within spaces or passages defined by the tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,259 issued to Kovacevich, et al. on Aug. 7, 2007 (“the '259 patent”) teaches a method of drawing lines into a housing includes: rotating a dial in a first rotational direction of the dial such that a first spool located in an interior of the housing is mechanically rotated in a first rotational direction thereby winding a first line thereabout; and rotating the same dial in a second rotational direction opposite to the first rotational direction such that a second spool located in the interior of the housing is mechanically rotated in a first rotational direction thereby winding a second line thereabout. The '259 patent teaches that rotating of the same dial in the second, opposite rotational direction does not result in unwinding of the first line from the first spool, and the rotating of the same dial in the first rotational direction does not result in unwinding of the second line from the second spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,174 issued to Nelsen, et al. on Jun. 5, 2001 (“the '174 patent”) teaches a belt shortening device intended for use with a vehicle seat belt securing a baby seat is constructed and arranged so that it can be easily mounted to the existing seat belt without detaching the belt from its existing connection. The belt shortening device taught by the '174 patent includes a tubular housing, a spindle rotatably received within the housing, and a ratchet mechanism operable for controlling rotation of the spindle. The housing taught by the '174 patent has an open end and a closed end and includes a pair of longitudinal slits extending inwardly from the open end. The '174 patent teaches that the slits are symmetrically arranged in opposed relation so as to define a transverse slot in the housing for receiving the belt therein. A ratchet pawl taught by the '174 patent is mounted in the side wall of the housing adjacent the open end thereof. The '174 patent teaches that the spindle has a body portion and two spaced arms extending perpendicularly outwardly from the body portion. The spaced arms taught by the '174 patent define a longitudinal slot for transversely receiving the belt therein. The peripheral edge of the body portion taught by the '174 patent includes a plurality of ratchet teeth. In use, the spindle taught by the '174 patent is received in assembled relation with the housing and the belt such that the belt is transversely received within the slits of said housing and between the arms of the spindle, and further such that the body portion of the spindle is seated within the open end of the housing with the ratchet teeth slidably engaged with the pawl. The '174 patent teaches that the spindle is rotatable relative to housing to wind the belt within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,147 issued to Zimmerman on Dec. 9, 1997 (“the '147 patent”) teaches a length controller (20) and method of use for adjusting the effective length of a flexible line (23), wherein the flexible line (23) is fixed at both ends and is used for hanging objects such as pictures (62), mirrors, and the like from a wall or other supporting structure. The controller (20) taught by the '147 patent comprises a body (22) having first and second line engaging means. A rotor (24) taught by the '147 patent is rotatably connected to the body (22), and has a first line receiving slot (26). A ratcheting means taught by the '147 patent permits the rotor (24) to rotate in one direction only relative to the body (22). The flexible line (23) taught by the '147 patent is inserted into first and second line engaging means (28, 30) and the first line receiving slot (26). The '147 patent teaches that the rotor (24) is then turned to decrease the effective length of the flexible line (23). A ratchet disengaging means taught by the '147 patent releases the ratchet means and enables an increase in the effective length of the flexible line (23).